gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hustler
|related = 29 Special Hotknife Roosevelt |makeyear = 1920's |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) B-Type (GTA Online) Race Generic (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = hustler |handlingname = HUSTLER |textlabelname = HUSTLER |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) Parked (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Hustler is a classic two-door coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on February 13th, 2018, during the Valentine's Day 2018 event. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler is one of the oldest cars available in the game, based on a . It is mildly modified, but not the extent of the Hotknife. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hustler returns assuming a very similar design. It is still based on the in the middle and rear design, but the front is now based on the . The vehicle does not look very different from its GTA: San Andreas counterpart, only that it is generally narrower in the main body and has sleeker side arches and stepsides. Unlike its San Andreas counterpart, however, the vehicle's front does not extend further to the front axle and has a visible fuel cap located in the back. True to its real life iteration, the rear of the vehicle can be unfolded (labelled "trunk" in the Interaction Menu) to reveal a rear seat, although it is unusable and will act as a regular trunk. Interestingly, it will not fly off from driving, despite opening backwards. It will eventually close either from braking or from the jolt of shifting into the higher gears. It shares its interior with the Roosevelt, however the dial needles are shared with the Dukes, which are thicker, yellow arrowed needles, rather than the btype standard red needles. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler has a decent acceleration, but excellent top speed, owing to its high-output engine. It has remarkably good handling capabilities for a vehicle of its age and weight; It corners sharply, but suffers from some oversteer at high speeds. The Hustler has a pretty good ramming ability in contrast to its size. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hustler can compete with other faster Muscle cars such as the Dukes and its armored variant. Though braking is rather poor, its main factor is its excellent traction, though oversteer is still problematic of turning a corner too sharply that results in a spin-out. Overall, the Hustler is a very worthy vehicle for Races without too much traffic congestion, but also without too many hard corners as well. However, it tends to lose traction extremely easy on dirt roads, as the lightweight vehicle tends to throw itself over, meaning spinouts and rollovers are common. The Hustler cannot suffer from crash deformation, much like motorcycles and the Panto, although it can still suffer from scratches, broken windows, broken lights, missing body panels, etc. although it is extremely resistant to these types of damage. The axle often will not bend, meaning there is little to no risk of the wheel locking from a hard collision. This, combined with the small windows, makes the Hustler a great getaway vehicle, albeit for only two people. Like other similar hotrods like the Fränken Stange and the Tornado Rat Rod, the Hustler is powered by a big-block V8 with Double-Barrel Carburetors by default. The engine also features fully-animated pulleys and timing belt, which moves faster as the engine revvs up, a common sight on many detailed V8 engines. GTA Online Overview Big-Block V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hustler can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Hustler-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Promotional poster of the Hustler. Hustler-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Hustler on Legendary Motorsport. Hustler-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Hustler on Rockstar Games Social Club. Hustler-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Hustler on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Hustler-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Hustler in a cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Jizzy - When being asked to kill the pimp in Hashbury, and getting close to Hashbury Safehouse, the player can see a Hustler owned by the pimp and he will use it to flee. If the player kills him very quickly, then they can take it to a garage (if the player bought the safehouse they can save it there) otherwise the player must execute him in a drive-by. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Denise Robinson owns a dark green Hustler. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Being a flashy and modified classic car, the Hustler is more commonly available in Las Venturas, mainly at The Strip, Old Venturas Strip and around The Camel's Toe. *Sometimes can be found in the Emerald Isle multi-storey car park, at any level. *Another Hustler, constantly painted green in line with the Grove Street Families' colors, is owned by Denise Robinson with the license plate reading 'HOMEGIRL', a reference to her life in the ghetto. It is constantly parked in front of her house in Ganton, Los Santos at times when Denise is available for dating (usually in the evening). Until the player reaches a 50% dating level with her, the car will remain locked. *There is a glitch in the game that causes Denise's Hustler to respawn in its parking place if the player uses the Hustler on a date with Denise, so there will be two Hustlers when "coffee" time happens; afterwards, one can continue driving the original Hustler. Otherwise, the player can only access Denise's Hustler during the hours that she's home. **The Hustler that Denise owns can be unlocked before 50% dating level by towing (using a Tow Truck or a Tractor) or pushing it from her home into CJ's garage. When the garage reopens, the Hustler will be unlocked. *An alternate way to obtain the Hustler is by entering the All Beater Cars cheat, and Hustlers will appear on the street in large quantities throughout San Andreas. *Can be obtained during the second part of mission "Jizzy". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $625,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station in the Hustler is K-DST. *Despite the fact that the Hustler was used by a pimp in "Jizzy", pimping missions cannot be done with the Hustler. *Although it does not appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the back license plate gets shot, as this was the same area the fuel cap was on cars up until the 1950s. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Hustler does not have reverse lights. *With the correct rear bumper, the player can remove the licence plate, making it illegal on the road. *The default radio station for the Hustler is East Los FM. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes, the side fenders will not be restored back when switching through the Exhaust options, even when switching back to the stock exhaust. It seems to happen with the "Side Pipe Exhaust" selected and going back to the other options. This can be fixed by going to the Skirt options, installing a custom option and then placing the stock skirts back. See Also *29 Special - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Thunder-Rodd - A similar car in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Hotrod, Hotknife, Fränken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod - Similar vehicles. Navigation }}de:Hustler (SA) es:Hustler pl:Hustler pt:Hustler ru:Hustler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online